Two Wrongs Make a Right
by Captain Libeka
Summary: Your responsible for this idea. I'm not to get any blame." Sokka mumbled. Toph settled down further into the floor leaning up against a small boulder. "Oh Sokka, Sugar Queen is not going to like this one bit." KxA
1. A Wrong Plan

**A/N: My first Avatar story! Sadly I am just a fan not the owner, enjoy and feel free to leave feedback!**

* * *

Aang turned his head towards the forest and tilted his head slightly to the side straining his hearing to its limits.

"Sokka?" he questioned "Did you hear that?"

Sokka grumbled noncommittally from the other side of the small clearing. The group of younger weary travellers had step up for the night. The sun had been setting below the mountains in the east and the clearing had presented itself at a perfect time. It was close to a river, for baths and water bending and sheltered from any prying eyes. Toph was appeased, there was enough room for her to make herself up a bed, unlike the previous night. Aang was happy where ever they landed as long as Appa could finally rest. Sokka on the other hand was in a foul mood, they group had not passed a village in over a week, and his supply of meat was almost gone.

Aang rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin as Sokka sat on a log around his small fire. Sokka held a long stick and poked the embers of the fire with a mournful expression on his face.

"Sokka?" Aang tried again.

"What?" Sokka snapped "Do you have any meat? No, I didn't think so because _you_don't eat meat because monks are 'humane'. Well if I could, I would..."

Aang smiled and blocked out the rest of Sokka's rambling. Sokka was in one of 'his moods'.

His smile quickly faded as he heard the noise from the forest again. It was a high piercing cry, it wasn't human but it was too loud to be a wild animal. He stared at the path which Katara had taken moments earlier chewing on his lip with worry. She had been heading towards the river to clean up moments ago. Aang knew that he shouldn't follow, he shouldn't investigate the sound, it was too close to where she was bathing. What if she was...

Aang shook his head and turned towards Toph.

"Hey Toph..."

"Look Twinkle Toes, I'm not going to go see if shes alright. Thats your job, between you and Katara, nothing to do with me. Go check on her." She replied as she lounged on the floor picking dirt from between her toes.

Toph had made it pretty clear that she didn't have much to do with Aang and Katara in general, full stop. She didn't beat around the bush, he would have to deal with this problem alone. These two didn't think she was in danger, but there was a niggling the back of his mind that told him he should just make sure. Aang didn't like it whenever Toph said 'Katara and him', it made him nervous. Something about it made is belly flop and his heart speed up. She and him were friends, she was one of the first friends he had had in a long time. She supported him and loved his as a mother would love and son or a brother would love a sister. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet every time he though of her dark skin against her blue outfit, the gentle curves of her body and her deep meaningful eyes full with emotion...

'Brother and sister. Brother and sister. Brother and sister' Aang thought frantically trying to slow his eratically beating heart.

Another squeal from the forest and Aang threw caution into the wind. He stared running into the trees towards the noise. His feet hit the ground and he felt as if he were moving through mud as him nerves slowed his ability to move. Katara could be in trouble if he didn't get there soon. She would be unsuspecting as a animal, man or.. fire nation crept up to her. Aang shuddered at the prospect and pushed himself further into the forest.

"Hey Aang, I think shes on the far bank!" Toph called after him.

If he had paid attention he would have seen Toph smirking and Sokka following him with amused yet worried eyes.

"That squealing. It's Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Toph said rubbing her feet along the ground "But it won't be what he expects, maybe today will be the day he finally figures it out, huh Sokka." Toph snickered.

Sokka watched Aang's back and snorted "Its about time he realised, when Katara knows she will freak. I don't like this Toph..."

Toph smiled and kicked a rock in his direction.

"Oh don't worry, its perfect. She offered me the opportunity, I just steered him in the right direction."

Sokka massaged his aching foot.

"Maybe this will liven up the camp.. It might be funny. BUT, your responsible for this idea. I'm not to get any blame."

Toph settled down further into the floor leaning up against a small boulder.

"Okay Sokka, Sugar Queen is not going to like this one bit."


	2. A Wrong Situation

**A/N: **Don't own these fabulous characters ya'll.**  
**

* * *

Katara huddled under a low hanging rock her cheeks ablaze. She knelt in the water which reached to her mid belly, shivering. She was in her element and yet she felt so stupid and, well silly. The strong currents swirled around her body as she looked above her at the stark cliff face.

She was in a crevice that the river had carved from the bottom of the cliff from years or erosion. Her knees were buried deep in the sand as she contemplated her options.

She could try to call for help again, if her calls (rather screams or squeals) for Toph had failed but she could face potential embarrassment if her brother or Aang were the ones to answer her calls. She would have to try to get out of this situation on her own. She looked down at her self and inwardly shuddered. Her white undergarments -sometimes bathers when she took Aang for water bending lessons- hung loosely from her stomach.

In her hast for a bath, Katara had dived into the deep water from the high cliff. Unfortunately she hadn't factored in the force of which she would hit the water.

Yes, she hit the water safely.

And no, she wasn't physically harmed.

But yes, her top had torn on impact.

It wasn't fixable or salvageable. Katara had risen to the waters surface only to realise that the remnants of her top were being swept down the river by the fast current.

She didn't remember doing so, but- like any other normal teenage girl would- she instinctively squealed and and clutched her arms over her chest as she tried to swim to a shallower area of the river.

And that was how she had ended up half naked, stranded on the opposite side of the river from where she started.

She had a problem.

Katara sighed and almost laughed at her own stupidity. If she could get to the top of the cliff, where she had shed her clothes, she would be fine, she could pretend like it had never happened. She would be able to replace her top in the next village they passed, they would be dropping in to one soon before Sokka became mad from the lack of meat.

She looked around carefully and then stretched her legs out of their cramped position, still holding her arms firmly over her chest, even though there was no one around.

She sloshed out from under the ridge into the day light. She squinted around her eyes becoming accustomed to it. She wadded out into the middle of the stream heading for the bank.

Suddenly she heard a loud crunching sound from the Forest directly opposite her, footsteps to be more exact. They were so very close, only a few metres really and whoever the footsteps belonged to, they were running.

She didn't even stop think.

She pulled one arm off her chest and raised a wall of water in front of her in one fluid movement. She quickly turned it into ice and sent it hurtling towards the forest. Without turning to see if it hit its mark, she drew her arm around herself in a quick circular motion and sent the water spiralling around her, obscuring her from view.

She squinted out from her shield of water towards the bank.

It was about this point that she wished the water wasn't so transparent.

There was a figure on the bank staring right at her cuccoon. She squited harder trying to make out the persons shape from the blur through the swirling water, while trying to form a plan of attack in her mind.

Thats when she heard it.

A soft voice calling her name, the same voice that had been growing steadily deeper over the last few months. The same voice who caused her heart to speed up. It was his job to save the world, nothing was supposed to distract him from that, even her.

She could have died with embaressment, it was Aang.

What was she going to do? She breathed in deeply and resigned herself to the impending events.

"Here Aang.."


End file.
